Surrender
by Vaalco
Summary: They have been lifelong friends, always remaining by each other's side through the darkest of times. What remains for them after their return from the final battle with the dragon? Will they remain just friends, silently loving each other from a distance? Or will they finally blossom into something more? Male Arisen/Quina.


**A/N: I decided to take a break from the world of Dragon Age and venture into a different one. There is not nearly enough love for Dogma and I decided to write a little about this world. I ventured away from the ending a little bit because I have never been a fan of the ending(s) and my Arisen deserves a happy ending dammit! Rated M for reasons.**

 **One shot for now, may add more later depending.**

 **Also, I am not even sure people even venture to this area of the site so I am probably just shouting into the abyss, but here it is anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was just making its first appearance over the small fishing village of Cassardis. The storm from the previous night had passed, leaving behind only a few wayward clouds in the otherwise clear sky. Seabirds could be heard off in the distance, a sure sign that it was well into morning and it was time for the villagers to begin their day.

The rays of light peeked through the small opening of the curtain covering the window, shining into the still sleeping face of Quina. She stirred slightly but did not open her eyes, unwilling to begin the day so soon. She smiled to herself as she felt the muscular form next to her. She peeked her eyes open, settling on the slumbering face of her childhood friend and protector, who last night had become something so much more.

She ran her fingers delicately over the scar covering his massive chest, thinking back to the day he had received it. It was one of many times she would be left wondering if he would be lost to her forever.

She gently kissed the mark as she rested her head on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat as her mind wandered back to the previous night. The same feelings of excitement and elation washed over her again as she lay next to the man she had come to love. He was known as the Arisen to the rest of Gransys and hailed as a hero by all who heard his name. He was their savior, the vanquisher of the dragon and protector of the weak.

But to her, he was just Malcolm. He had been her protector throughout their entire lives, and she had loved him for as long as she could remember, but she had never dared to hope that he harbored the same tender feelings for her.

There had been moments between them when she thought she saw something when he looked at her with his pale green eyes. She had thought, or maybe hoped, that she had caught him looking at her when he thought she didn't notice. There had been subtle changes in his demeanor when they were alone, such as the way his broody expression would soften ever so slightly when they spoke, or the way he would fix her with an intense gaze that she could never quite figure out.

But he had always been there, ready to defend her against anything from childhood bullies to legendary dragons. He was always there, between her and whatever danger was threatening her. He had always made her feel so safe and protected, and it was impossible not to fall in love with him; she counted herself truly blessed by the Maker that he had chosen to love her back.

She closed her eyes, a small smile spreading over her face as she allowed herself to relive the happiest night of her life.

* * *

The night was thick with dark clouds that held the promise of a terrible storm before the night was through. The village was alive with the sound of celebration, for their own conquering hero had returned to them not hours before. Malcolm had returned from slaying the dragon shortly after sunset, and the village had wasted no time in giving him a heroes welcome. He had not only bested the beast, but he had returned another of their own to them safely.

News had quickly spread that Malcolm had ran straight towards the massive beast to save Quina from its clutches. The story had been told and re-told before they had even returned home, and the final version depicted Malcolm scaling the dragon and riding it heroically through the sky before plunging his blade into the beasts' heart. Nobody seemed to want to listen to the true version that involved nothing more than sheer dumb luck.

Cassardis had thrown him a heroes welcome, the likes of which the village had never seen before. They were all eager to hear the tale of the battle, asking for every gory detail until Malcolm had satisfied their morbid curiosity. Mostly though, they were simply happy to have two of their own returned to them. Chief Adaro had not ceased to express his gratitude at having his precious daughter returned to him. It was the first time that any of them had ever seen the man cry.

While he appreciated the gesture and knew that they all meant well, Malcolm was eager to find a quiet place to gather his thoughts. After several hours he finally managed to evade the enthusiastic villagers, slipping past the eager crowd and taking the back roads through the village.

He made his way down the dirt road, taking the familiar path towards the beach. A lone figure stood on the pier, staring absently into the dark vastness of the ocean. He recognized the figure immediately, having dreamed about it every night since he was a child.

Quina stood at the pier's edge, her eyebrow cocked in the same way that it always did when she was deep in thought. It was moments like this that Malcolm was struck with how truly beautiful she was; when she thought that nobody was looking. He approached her slowly, his footsteps alerting her to his presence so as not to startle her.

She glanced over her shoulder, offering a small smile that did not quite meet her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he stepped next to her.

She closed her eyes, her features darkening slightly. "I had to step away. I could not listen to the dark mutterings any longer. All the talk of blood and death and how they were sure you had died-it was too much."

"But I didn't die."

"But you could have!" She said in a voice thick with guilt. "You ran towards a dragon to save me, you could have died because of me."

"You think I would abandon you to the dragon? Leave you to die on the ground in a dark cave?"

She shook her head slightly, turning to face him sadly. "It's not just that. You have always been there, protecting me. You are always standing there between me and danger, always risking your own safety to ensure mine. Always putting yourself in harm's way. And now you saved my life, it is a debt I shall never be able to repay."

Malcolm's intense eyes stared at her for several moments. His expression was unreadable, a trait that Quina had found to be increasingly frustrating over the last several years. Even after growing up together he still remained a mystery wrapped inside an enigma. She had no idea what was going on behind his pale green eyes and broody expression, and there were times when she was sure he was looking straight through to her very soul.

To Quina's slight confusion, he broke into a wide smile. A rare sight that always managed to cause her heart to flutter.

"What is so funny?"

"You are the smartest person I have ever met. You have a mind that could put all but the best scholars to shame, and you have read every book in the village at least a dozen times. There is nothing you cannot learn if you set out to do it. But for all of your brilliance, you still have not been able to figure it out. Even after all this time, you still don't know."

Quina looked at him in confusion. "Know what?"

"That standing between you and anything trying to hurt you is exactly where I _want_ to be standing."

Quina's breath caught in her chest, the whispers of hope echoing faintly in her heart. She opened her mouth to respond, but found that she was unable to speak.

"That I care about your safety and happiness more than my own," he continued softly. There was a softness to his voice that she had never heard before, a quiet vulnerability that he had never exposed to anyone. Not even to her.

Her blue eyes searched his face, staring into the green orbs looking back at her from his scarred and rugged, yet strikingly handsome face. He continued to stare at her for several moments that seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

He took a tentative step towards her, his expression softening as he continued. "That I have loved you from the first moment I saw you."

She closed her eyes at his words, letting the full weight of them crash into her like the waves of the ocean. She had imagined this scenario no less than a thousand times in her mind's eye. She had imagined what she would say and do when he finally spoke those words to her. She imagined throwing herself into his arms, professing her lifetime of hidden love and begging him to stay with her and love her forever. Yet now that it was finally happening, she found herself at a loss. Her mouth had become bone dry; even the sound of the ocean seemed to fade away over the thumping of her heart in her ears.

She was painfully aware that he was much closer than he had been a moment ago. He gently traced her full lips with his finger- a feather light touch that sent jolts of excitement coursing through her.

"You won't leave again?" She asked in a quivering voice.

"Not unless you ask me to."

"And if I ask you to stay?"

"Then I will be by your side forever."

He placed the softest whisper of a kiss on her lips, the slight sensation causing her head to spin and her heart to beat dangerously fast.

She searched his face, searching for any doubt or uncertainty lingering in the eyes that she come to dream about most nights. But she found none, only a tenderness that he seemed to hold only for her, and something else she had never seen-or maybe had been to scared to see-a deep and powerful love that she was in danger of drowning in. An overpowering urge rose up within her as she finally gave into her life long desires. She placed her hand behind his neck and gently pulled him to her, drawing him into a kiss that knocked the breath from her lungs.

The world around them faded away as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly yet gently close to him. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart that had only days ago been silent. She was suddenly overcome with how close she had come to losing him forever, and she felt the tears sting her eyes as the images of a life without him filled her mind.

A single tear rolled down her cheek causing him to pull away suddenly, the familiar look of concern on his rugged face. He gently reached up and wiped away the tear, as softly as one would retrieve a droplet of dew from a precious flower.

If there was one thing she had learned over the past year, it was how precious and fleeting life truly was. She would not allow herself to put her desires on hold for any longer, not when there was a chance the moment would be taken from her forever.

Lightning flashed overhead, followed immediately by the booming of thunder. The rain immediately turned into a downpour, soaking them both to the bone. Quina was soon shivering, and Malcolm took her by the hand, leading her down the familiar path towards his home. She knew this was not like the countless other times she had visited his home, and the thought both excited and frightened her.

He opened the door, allowing her to enter first before stepping in behind her.

The fire was blazing warm and bright in the otherwise dark room. The rain could still be heard pounding against the roof as the distant roar of thunder echoed in the night. Quina shivered slightly, stepping in front of the fire. She sighed happily as the warmth from the flames chased away the chill.

Malcolm stood by the doorway, staring at her in a way that he never had before, and she was uncertain of what to make of it. She had no way of knowing how truly beautiful she was to him in that moment, and the image of her standing there in front of the glow of the fire would remain with him the rest of his life.

"What?" She said softly, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

He was silent for a moment, trying to find the words to convey what he was feeling. "I was just thinking that I would face down an army dragons if it meant I could see you this way for the rest of my life."

Quina felt a blush rise in her cheeks, and she looked down shyly. "You could have any woman in Gransys. I have seen the way they swoon when you walk by."

"They are not you."

The shadow of uncertainty still hung over her heart, something that did not go unnoticed by her childhood companion. He stepped closer to her, tracing his thumb along her jawline. She closed her eyes at his touch, savoring the feel of his skin on hers.

"Maker, but you are beautiful."

He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. It was more intense that the one they had shared on the beach, there was a passion to it that took the breath from Quina's chest, and she met it with the same intensity as a lifetime of hidden emotions finally erupted past the dam that held them in place.

She slid her hands up his chest, deftly loosening the buttons of his cotton shirt. She pulled away reluctantly, looking into his eyes as he fixed her with the same brooding expression he had worn since childhood. But there was also the familiar tenderness that had come to make her feel so safe; that made her feel as if she had truly found her place with him.

The fabric slid from his shoulders, falling to the floor in a wet heap. He stood there bare chested, the massive scar that covered most of his chest staring back at her. She leaned forward, gently kissing the damaged skin; feeling the steady thumping of his heart against her lips.

She trailed kisses up his muscular torso to his neck, feeling bolder with each movement. He sighed happily as her lips roamed his sun browned skin, his fingers gently brushing a wet strand of hair away from her face.

She stepped away from him, loosening the straps on her dress and letting it fall from her. The fabric fell from her slender shoulders, stopping just above her breasts. She bit her lip shyly, feeling the blush return to her cheeks.

He reached out, gently pulling the cloth the rest of the way from her. She inhaled softly as the air reached her damp skin. She resisted the urge to cover herself as he looked upon her, feeling his eyes roam over her exposed skin.

Malcolm stared at her breathlessly, his heart threatening to explode with the amount of love he felt towards her.

He placed one hand on her waist pulling her close to him, the feel of his calloused skin on hers sending shivers up her spine. The other hand gently cupped her cheek, as he kissed her, gently pressing his tongue to her lips seeking entrance. She gladly obliged, tipping her head back as his mouth claimed hers; lips, teeth, and tongue laying claim to her mouth in a fierce yet gentle assault.

She inhaled softly as he broke the kiss, his hand snaking around her neck as he trailed kisses along her delicate jawline. His touch remained almost painfully gentle as he kissed his way up her jaw, stopping to gently take the lobe of her ear into his mouth. She gasped as the gesture sent a shock wave of pleasure through her body, her nails digging into his skin involuntarily.

Her heart was beating at alarming rate, her chest so tight that even breathing was difficult. Her head was spinning, she had longed for this for so long that she could scarcely allow herself to believe it was truly happening. She was in the arms of the one she loved, the one who had held her heart for so many years. She had long ago accepted that she must spend her life quietly loving him at a distance, yet now that she was with him like this, she knew she could no longer entertain the idea of being without him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, reluctantly pushing him away from his skillful assault on her neck. She took him by the wrist, smiling slightly as she led him to the small bed in the corner of the room.

He watched her as she slowly lay back on his bed, his eyes roaming over her flawless olive colored skin. He studied the soft mounds of her breasts and the darker hue of her erect nipples looking up at him. His chest tightened as he was struck with how truly beautiful she was.

She pulled him on top of her, feeling his arousal through his breeches. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, a mixture of excitement, pleasure and more than a little fear rushing through her. She had yearned for, and yet feared this moment for years. And now that it was here, she was afraid. She knew that she would not be able to love him from afar any longer, and going back to the way things were would destroy her as certain as any dragon.

Malcolm sensed her apprehension, his features darkening with concern.

"Are you sure you want to-I mean we can wait, we don't have to-" his words were cut short as she pulled him down to her. She whimpered happily as their tongues met, dancing over each other in a battle of dominance. He slowly lowered himself on top of her, careful not to put his full weight on her smaller frame.

Quina was not unfamiliar with the act of sex, she had shared a bed with a man before, but it had been a sloppy affair. Nothing like this, nothing like the thrill and longing she was feeling in that moment. She wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything for herself, and for the first time in her life she would allow herself to be selfish, just this once.

She began loosening his breeches, painfully aware of the shaking in her hands. She bit her lip shyly as he sprang free with a small grunt, feeling her cheeks burn red. He was a man in every sense of the word, and for reasons she still did not truly understand, he had chosen her.

He hovered over her, his pale eyes searching hers for any sign of hesitation. Finding none, he slowly lowered himself to her, pausing for a moment before gently and slowly easing himself into her. She gasped slightly as he filled her completely, her body slowly adjusting to his size.

He lowered his lips to her neck, the tip of his tongue darting out to taste her skin. She ran her fingers through his short straw colored hair, curling into a fist at the base of his neck, eliciting a grunt of approval from him.

She let out a small moan of pleasure as he slowly began to thrust into her, loving her with a gentleness that betrayed his massive frame. His mouth continued to explore her body, gently kissing and licking his way down her neck to the valley formed by her breasts.

The sweetness of her skin, mixed with the saltiness of the thin layer of perspiration that now coated her body threatened to send Malcolm over the edge right then and there, but he resisted the urge. He had waited a lifetime for her, he was not about to let the moment pass so quickly.

Quina bit her lip to stifle her soft whimpers of pleasure. Her skin was on fire with a heat that had nothing to do with the glow of the fire. The feel of his lips, and the feel of him inside her caused her head to swim with pleasure, making coherent thought all but impossible.

Malcolm's tongue flicked over her taut peak, eliciting a small squeal of delight. He needed no further invitation and took her gently into his mouth. Her back arched slightly bringing herself closer to him. Something between a whimper and a groan escaped her as his tongue circled over her at a maddeningly slow pace.

Her leg came up and hooked itself around his waist, desperate to get the full feel of him. His mouth continued to focus his attention on her right breast, his hand tracing up her side and gently cupping her left. His calloused thumb began to move in slow circles over her erect nipple, sending fresh waves of pleasure coursing through her.

"Malcolm," she said in a breathless whisper that told him she was close.

Every thrust brought her higher and higher to the point where ecstasy bordered on agony. A tense energy built up within her, demanding to be released. She teetered on the edge for several agonizing moments, before finally falling over the edge with a strangled cry.

Her shouts were stifled as Malcolm covered her mouth with his, his own release coming forward only a moment later. Waves of pleasure crashed through them both as they clung to each other tightly, slowly coming down from the high they had both just experienced.

Malcolm eased himself out of her with a small groan, shifting himself on the bed and pulling Quina close to him. They lay silent for several moments, listening the rain and the rapid thumping of their hearts.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. A faint smile formed on her full lips as she looked into his eyes, finally seeing for the first time the amount of love that looked back at her.

"Why me?" She asked simply, tracing his lips with her thumb.

He kissed her finger softly as he pondered his answer. "If you need to hear all of the reasons that I love you, I could go on all night and not even begin to scratch the surface. But I guess the short answer is that when I think of all that I have accomplished, and all that has happened, there has only been one person beside me, giving me the strength to go on when I was sure I had nothing left to give."

"Martin?" She said teasingly, referring to his Pawn companion.

Malcolm laughed softly. "He wields a sword well enough, though he is in dire need of a sense of humor." He gently brushed a wet strand of hair away from her face.

"Do you remember the day the dragon attacked?"

She nodded silently, the images of that fateful day flashing through her mind as she absently traced her finger over her chest.

"Everyone was running for their lives," he said quietly. "It was chaos. Everyone scattered, only worried about their own survival. People who have known each other for years were suddenly trampling each other trying to survive. There was a girl, a peddler's daughter who had been separated from her father. She was standing there in the middle on the road, while people ran past her. They all just ran by her, they were desperate to get away from the dragon. She would have been trampled had she stayed there."

He shifted slightly, taking her hand in his. "Then there was you. Running towards the danger to save a little girl's life while everyone else was running away to save theirs. You put the well being of a helpless child above yours. You were a bright spot in all of the death and destruction. That was when I knew I had to keep you safe even if it meant losing my own life. That is why I ran towards the dragon that day, to protect the one thing that managed to shine bright in all the darkness."

* * *

Malcolm stirred beneath her, pulling her back to the present moment. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking heavily in the early morning light. Her eyes met his, and he gave a small smile which she happily returned.

"Good morning." She said kissing his shoulder.

"Mm. Early." He replied groggily.

She giggled softly. "You never were much of a morning person."

"If I woke up like this every morning that could easily change."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his chest. She marveled at how his arms were strong enough to plunge a sword through the heart of a dragon, yet gentle enough to hold her so tenderly.

"I suppose we will have to face the village eventually," she mused after several moments.

"It's not the village I am afraid of, it's your father."

Quina laughed as she propped herself up on her elbow. "The great Arisen, vanquisher of the mighty dragon, afraid of my aging father? He adores you."

"That was before. I doubt he will look upon me so fondly if he knew that you and I have shared a bed together."

"Well, I don't think we need to tell him all of the details of what happened last night."

"Still," he said through a huge yawn. "I would like some time to recover from my current injuries before your father inflicts new ones."

"Don't worry," she said kissing his cheek, "I will protect you for once."


End file.
